Bound To You
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Satu persatu kalimat pengikat kami terucap. Shintarou tahu,ini adalah akhir dari penantiannya. Hatinya berlabuh padaku. Begitupun hatiku yang dengan lancangnya Ia curi. / Dedicated for Ruka (Anna) & Shin./ My first (failed) Fictogeminto./ Antiklimaks./ Hope you like it./ RnR please.


**RE-PUBLISH**

**Bound to You**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**KnB**

**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

* * *

—_karena keberuntungan kami bukan hanya berasal dari lucky item._

* * *

.

Ia membuka penutup wajahku. Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirku dan menghapus jarak yang tercipta.

"Kau lah gadis yang tepat untukku. Dan aku beruntung bisa memilikimu, _nano dayo," _Ia berbisik.

Shintarou masih memandangku sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya dengan gaya khas miliknya ketika ada jarak diantara kami. Meskipun dia orang yang paling menyebalkan, otoriter yang pernah kutemui, aku tetap mencintainya. Tak perduli seberapa _tsundere_ nya pemuda itu. Tak perduli pula dengan hobi anehnya yang selalu mengikuti siaran Oha-Asa dan selalu membawa _lucky item_ dengan berbagai jenis dan ukuran. Aku tak perduli. Karena aku mencintainya apa adanya.

Dan sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Shintarou.

"_Arigatou,_ Shintarou.." aku berucap, diiringi coretan-coretan merah muda di pipi putihku yang menyambutnya dengan bangga. "..ku harap aku selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukmu,"

Aku menatapnya penuh sayang. Dan dibalas dengan luapan tatapan cinta berlimpah dari manic _emerald _miliknya yang memandangku intens.

"Aku mencintaimu, _nano dayo," _ucap Shintarou. Ia tak lagi menunjukkan sifat _tsundere_nya.

Para undangan memandangku bahagia. Tak pernah ku sangka sebelumnya ketika mimpi yang kudambakan sejak dulu menjadi nyata. Masih sulit untukku mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi. Hari yang merupakan hari spesial dimana kami mengikrarkan janji untuk selamanya di depan pendeta, keluarga, tamu undangan, dan yang terpenting di hadapan Tuhan yang setia menyertai kami.

Kata teman-temanku, aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan Shintarou. Dan kata teman-teman Shintarou, Ia beruntung mendapatkanku.

_Aku mencintainya. Tuhan, bimbinglah kami selalu._

Mataku mulai memandang sekeliling. Ku dapatkan sahabat Shintarou yang sesama anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _duduk di barisan ke tiga. Ada Kagami Taiga dengan Satsuki Momoi yang kudengar mereka sedang menjalin kasih. Aomine Daiki dengan sahabat mungilku yang cantik namun begitu dingin. Gadis German yang berprofesi sebagai polisi militer. Entah bagaimana Aomine bisa jatuh cinta dengan sahabatku itu. Sedangkan Kise, Akashi, Kuroko dan Murasakibara masih sendiri. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Himuro-_san_ yang katanya sedang dekat dengan Alexandra. Dan terakhir pandangan mataku berhenti tepat pada pria yang baru saja resmi menjadi suamiku. Pria yang kucintai.

Aku menatap Shintarou yang terlihat mulai rileks. Setidaknya Ia kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya. Kembali berwajah datar.

Lalu, kuhadiahkan Ia sebuah senyum langka dariku.

_Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberikan hari bahagia ini pada kami._

Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi berakhirnya ikatan janji yang baru selesai terucap. Nafas kelegaan kuhembuskan. Bahagia, sedih bercampur menjadi satu, begitu juga yang ku lihat pada Shintarou. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan mengatur detak jantungnya yang kurasakan sejak tadi menggema begitu semangat —aku tahu karena sejak tadi Ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin pada telapak tangannya.

Aku tak ingin melupakan moment itu, ucapan sang pendeta masih terngiang. Ucapan yang menandakan resminya diriku menyandang marga Midorima. Terus kuputar ulang memori yang terjadi sekitar beberapa detik lalu. Terekam sangat jelas dan aku bangga dengan daya ingatku ini.

Gemuruh bahagia mendominasi saat detik-detik sang pendeta mengakhiri janji kami.

"Dengan ini kalian sah menjadi sepasang suami istri,"

Dan akhirnya kalimat itu terdeklarasikan.

Detik-detik kami mengikuti setiap ucapan pendeta untuk menyatukan kami mulai terucap. Ketika satu persatu kalimat pengikat terucap seiring dengan dentuman jantung yang semakin menggila. Aku bahagia. Menantikan saat-saat seperti tadi dimana aku resmi menjadi nyonya Midorima. Menjadi istri dari seorang dokter tampan yang digilai para gadis diluar sana. Dimana setiap gadis berlomba untuk mendapatkan setidaknya lirikan mautnya. Dan beruntungnya aku karena tak hanya mendapatkan lirikannya, namun juga hatinya.

_Aku tahu Shintarou nervous._

"Jangan gugup, atau kau akan menghancurkan acara ini,_ no dayo,_" ucap Shintarou datar saat itu. Huh? Padahal Ia tak kalah gugup denganku.

"Aku sangat _nervous,_" cicitku.

Aku terkekeh mengingat Shintarou yang tegang. Tak jauh berbada denganku, sebenarnya.

Tadinya ku pikir hari ini tak pernah terjadi. Setelah sekian lama aku menanti, menjalin cinta dengan Shintarou yang begitu cuek dan dingin dengan caranya sendiri. Ketika setiap kata "_Nano dayo_" terucap di akhir kalimatnya, aku tahu sebuah makna cinta dan perhatian selalu dia haturkan secara tersirat.

Semua proses pengikat kami telah selesai. Aku lega, begitupun dengan Shintarou. Tuhan, aku berterima kasih padamu atas keberkahan hari ini.

Inilah hari spesial kami. Bersatunya dua hati menjadi satu di depan Yang Maha Kuasa. Pengikat cinta sampai waktu yang memisahkan kami.

* * *

—_k__etika dua hati disatukan, tak ada lagi _lucky item_ yang dibawanya selain cincin penyatu bagi kami_

* * *

**Silahkan baca dari bawah ke atas**

**.**

**Fictogeminto** pertama gueeeehhhhhh syaolooohh *woy

Mungkin ada yang belum tau apa itu **Fictogeminto.**

**Fictogeminto **adalah sebuah cerita yang bisa dibaca dari atas kebawah dan dari bawah keatas dan masih nyambung. tapi seems fic gue ini ga terlalu nyambung. maklum masih pemula.

Fic ini masih buat si rukaaa yang hari ini mau meritt wkwk congrats pal! Yang kemarin itu kado jadian buat lo dan Shin. And finally.. utang gue ke elo lunas nas naaaaasssssssss

Pacar Aomine Daiki itu maksudnya Annie Leonhardt. Kalo yang kenal gue pasti tau kenapa gue paring Daiki sama Annie. Gue maniak Annie dan Daiki soalnya wkwk /plis Ruka lo jan ketawa, gue tau lo pasti ketawa pas baca bagian ini.

Maaf kalo jelek, gue masih pemula kalo fictogeminto. this's my first..

Kritik, saran bahkan flame saya tunggu. Tapi yang membangun, bukan yang menjatuhkan!

Just it.. see ya in another fic. hope you like it

Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan komentarnya B)

* * *

*Setelah gue cek ulang,,,,, syaoloh banyaknya kata2 ga perlu yang gue masukin dan malah bikin fic ini terkesan maksa : / emot.

Ini udah diedit dan semoga gaada lagi kesalahan..

Sign,

M.


End file.
